The Arcanum
by Jimmy Thomas
Summary: When Alice chooses a life of darkness, she enters a whole new world of secrets and wonder. She soon finds, however, that being a vampire is not all as wonderful as it seems.


Summer came late that year. I can still remember the uneven breaths of content coming from Mary. Her, in her little chair with Chester, a small stuffed bear tucked under her arm. She slept so innocently in those days. So small and fragile. Yet, so vulnerable. There were times when I wondered if she would wake at all. So still she lay, like the life had been taken right out of her. She was warm then. I remember that.

However the warmth of the sun, I cannot recall. How I loved it, though. How I long for it now. But I will never see the sun again. Never again can I feel its tender embrace. I am left destitute to the coldness of the night, dependent on the hot, red pulse of life. It is in darkness I make my existence now. But that was my choice.

Rain fell heavily on me while I ran as fast as my mortal legs could take me. It was a weak, human moment when I thought that my most precious aspiration had been conquered. I was going to Rome.

For so long I had dreamed of its beauty, its marvelous structures. I had never really been outside London, and frankly anywhere would have made me happy. But it was Rome that truly invigorated me. I wanted to see the ancient buildings that were ancient in ancient times. I wanted to be in the city, on the coastline, across hills. But most of all, I wanted to see him.

I was raised in London by my mother. I had but one younger sister, Mary. Mother rarely ever talked about our father. But when she did, I surrendered my utmost attention. I wanted to see him. See what he looked like. See how his eyes would match up to mine, the deep brown with the gold hint round the edge. See if his nose was long and slim like mine, with a sharp point at the end. I never asked my mother about why he left. I didn't want to grieve her. To be honest, I didn't even know if it would have. But I decided not to anyway.

Life went on well enough without him. When I left the house my mother had only Mary to care for, as I was soon married not a year from when I left home. Strange times they were, however. I only got to be a wife for ten short months until David, my husband, was killed in a terrible car crash. After his death, I moved back in with my mother and sister. It was then I decided to track down my father. It had been growing within me like a parasite, eating away my every desire and dream. It reached a point where I had to find him.

From what my mother had told me in my youth, I knew he moved to Rome shortly after my birth. He kept little contact for a short while until he disappeared completely. As soon as I acquired the means to go to Italy, my mother gave me a fair warning not to go. It was really more like a plea.

"Rome is a big city," she told me. "It would be like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. You won't discover him. Not after all this time."

Her words had no effect, however. My mind was made up, and I was going to Rome.

I was able to stay with my Aunt Juliet. She had an incredible home right on the edge of the city, overlooking the shoreline. I about fainted just walking onto the balcony. For my first Italian supper, I was fed a freshly caught fish, laded with a tomato sauce and special garden herbs.

It wasn't until I lay in bed that I was reminded of my objective. Where to start, however, was just as much a mystery as to everything else. In the midst of my contemplation I heard the slightest groan. It came from the ceiling above me. The sound repeated and came in uniform precision, as if someone were walking on the roof.

I stared, baffled at the ceiling. This house was made of stone. It couldn't possibly have been a person walking. Unless, of course, this person were to be at least a few tons.

The sound faded across the room. I soon forgot and began to doze again when I was jolted awake by a blood-curdling shriek. There could be no mistake it came from Juliet. I quickly dressed myself and ran down the hallway to her room. I found the door barred shut. I pressed my ear against the cold wood to hear someone struggling. My aunt made muffled grunts, as if she was stressing for air. I pounded on the door, and found when that was no use, grabbed the flower pot next to the door frame. With all the strength I could muster, I brought it down upon the handle, breaking it clean off with a single foul swoop.

I pushed the door open to find Juliet lying across the ground. I rushed to her side to find her in a pool of blood. I cradled her to discover there was still life in her, yet. There was a severe wound on her throat, and blood continued to flow from it. I took off my nightgown and wrapped it round her neck to stop the bleeding. Her jaw moved ever so slightly. It appeared she was making an effort to tell me something when her eyes glazed and she lay still. My shaking hands lay her on the hard ground. I slunk into a corner, tears rolling down my face. What was I to do now?

I sat for a moment, lost in fear and confusion when I saw an unnatural glint of light on the opposite end of the room. It was a pair of eyes. Emotionless, they watched me. They pierced me and analyzed me. I felt naked, as if there was nothing about me these eyes couldn't see. These eyes knew who I was, knew everything about me.

An image formed from the shadows and soon the eyes were just above me. They were a bright golden yellow, just like the color that rimmed my own eyes. The figure was that of a man, thick and tall.

In a flush of fear, I attempted to run. How foolish it really was. I knew even then I could not escape this… creature. A cold, strong hand gripped my shoulder and when I let out a cry of pain, another hand closed over my mouth. It was as if this man had no skin, but a sheet of stone to cover his bones. His fingers, long and thin, eased their grip on my shoulder and turned me around to face him. His face was white against the moonlight. His cheeks shined at me with the brightest gleam. His mouth was horrifyingly red, and there was blood smeared over his lips and chin.

We stared at each other for a moment, this creature and I. It surely wasn't human. I wasn't certain on whether to speak to it or not.

However, after a long stare, the terrifying lips opened to reveal a set of teeth with unnaturally long fangs.

"Hello, Alice," the creature said to me.


End file.
